


dhgvjsdjsdbsd

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser loved the fire. He had no idea why, nor had he any idea as to what to expect, but he really did just love the way the flames would


End file.
